


Surely, a Dream

by The_dark_lord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Good Petunia, Lily and Petunia are twins, Maurader's Era, Petunia is Magical, Ravenclaw Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_lord/pseuds/The_dark_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changes for the Evans twins when they receive their Hogwarts letters. Magic, friends, and enemies are discovered as they enter this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely, a Dream

“Where are those stupid girls?” Rose Evans griped as she began setting out dinner for herself and her husband, Durk Evans. The dinners for her two twin daughters sat on the stove. “I will be having many words with them if they’ve been hanging around that Snape boy again,” she muttered.

 

“Don’t worry, darling. If they have, they can clean my tool shed. I’ve been meaning to do it anyway, so killing two birds with one stone, yeah?” her husband replied, setting down his newspaper and making his way to her side in the kitchen. Durk wrapped his arms around her obvious pregnant belly. “Stop worrying so much. This one won’t turn out like the little oddities, I promise,” he said gently in her ear.

 

“Speaking of them, please call them in. I need them to eat so they can start on the laundry,” she pecked him on the cheek and broke free from his grasp, turning back to the dishes in the cupboard.

 

“Alright, love,” he chuckled and headed for the back door.

 

* * *

 

“PETUNIA! LILY! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER! COME INSIDE NOW!”

 

Petunia and Lily paused in their game of chase with their neighbor and best friend, Severus Snape. The boy looked at them and smiled half-heartedly.

 

“You best be off, don’t want to make your mother angry,” Severus said, looking away. He knew, of course, how fierce Rose Evans’ temper could be, and didn’t want to be the reason his friend’s faced it.

 

“You’re right,” Lily sighed, dreading going home and having to listen to another lecture to stay away from Severus.  _ They don’t care about anything else about us, why it matters so much to them about Sev, I’ll never guess, _ she thought.

 

Petunia glanced at her twin, the look on Lily’s face was wrought with apprehension. Their parents always were worse to Lily because the ‘accidents’ happened more often around her than Petunia.

 

“Let’s go Tuny,” Lily muttered, shoulders slumped. The two girls waved to Severus and headed up the hill to their small house beside a pine grove.

 

As the twins slipped in the back door their mother was already there waiting.

 

“I thought I told you two not to hang around that  _ Snape _ child anymore. Also, you’re filthy,” Calla eyed their muddy shoes and skirts. “Clean up, then you can eat before starting the laundry and cleaning out your father’s tool shed,” she added before turning to sit at the table, hand on her baby bump.

 

Petunia and Lily said nothing as they hurriedly put on clean clothes and set their trainers on the outside step so as not to track mud in the house. Petunia raced to the stove and grabbed the two plates there before returning back to the porch where Lily was waiting. She set a plate in front of her sister before plopping down beside her and tearing into her meager meal.

 

Petunia was soon left with only crumbs on her plate.  _ I’m still hungry, _ the girl thought.  _ I wish Mother would give us more sometimes _ . She peered at her plate as if searching for more food there when she noticed that the few crumbs left seemed to be growing larger. The more she looked, the larger the crumbs got. Petunia glanced at her sister, who was still digging into her own meal and oblivious to what was happening on her sister’s plate. Petunia turned back to the plate in front of her. Her plate was now full (again), and staring at it for a while, Petunia decided it should be safe enough to eat.

 

“Hurry up Tuny, you’ve barely eaten your dinner at all! I wanna hurry up so we can go back and finish playing with Sev before supper,” Lily said, glancing at Petunia’s full plate.

 

Deciding against worrying her twin, Petunia didn’t bother to correct Lily’s mistaken conclusion.

 

“HURRY UP YOU LAZY FREAKS!” Calla shouted from inside. “IF YOU DON’T FINISH YOUR CHORES THERE WILL BE NO SUPPER FOR EITHER OF YOU!” The girls cringed and gulped down the remainders of their dinner.

 

Hurriedly, they washed their dishes and their parent’s dishes before grabbing aprons and beginning their chores. The Evans family (if you could call it that) were not extremely poor, but did not have the money to afford an automatic washing machine. Instead, the girls had to use a large steel drum filled with water to wash clothing before hanging it on the drying line in the laundry room. Petunia and Lily were used to the mindless routine of laundry so they could whisper to each other and still be doing their work rather adeptly.

 

“Do you think it’ll be better or worse after?” Petunia tilted her head at their mother, lounging in the parlor, as she pulled down clothes from the clothes line. Lily knew what she meant straight away,  _ What’s going to happen after the baby’s born? _

 

The red-haired girl shrugged and whispered back, “Maybe it’ll turn out like us and she’ll hate it like she hates us.”

 

Petunia mulled this over, folding nightdresses as she thought. “We won’t find out till summer holiday though, Mother’s sending us to a boarding school this year,” she informed her sister.

 

“How do you know?” Lily asked.

 

“I heard Mother talking about it to Father this morning while I was leaving the house. They heard you already go outside, so they thought we both left.”

 

“Well, at least we won’t have to be here, doing nothing but chores and getting lectured about our freakishness,” Lily huffed.

 

“But Severus-”

 

“Will still be here when we return! I do like Sev, but I’m much more happy that we get to leave for a year,” Lily interrupted. “Just think Tuny, no laundry, no cooking, no listening to ‘Freak! Freak!’ every day.”

 

Petunia dropped the last load of clothing into the drum and set up the washboard on the side to begin scrubbing. She could see Lily’s point, but, aside from her, Severus was  her only friend and Petunia didn’t want to leave him behind.  _ I wonder what school Sev’s going to, anyway, _ she thought.  _ Wonder if we can convince Father to convince Mother to let us go there. _ Immediately after that thought, she gave it up. No way would either of their parents, especially their mother, let them do anything they would actually enjoy.

“Hey Lily, do you know where Sev’s going for school this year?” Petunia asked, making Lily look up.

 

“Huh? Oh, no. I haven’t asked him, and he’s never mentioned it, really,” Lily replied, taking the clothes Petunia had finished scrubbing and hanging them on the drying line.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll have to remember to ask him if Mother ever lets us out of the house again,” she replied bitterly, scrubbing the last article of clothing so hard her hands turned red. Petunia flung the shirt at Lily, who gave a small shriek and jumped back, almost dropping the sopping garment.

 

There was a knock at the door and the two girls heard the metal mail flap swing shut.

 

“ONE OF YOU  _ CHILDREN _ FETCH THE MAIL FOR ME!” came Calla’s voice from the parlor. Immediately, Lily and Petunia began a staring contest, whoever broke first had to get the mail for their mother. It was Petunia.

 

“Dammit,” she muttered under her breath. Lily smirked.

 

“That’s no way for a proper lady of eleven to talk,” she grinned evilly. “Now run along, Mummy is waiting!”

 

“Shove off,” Petunia glared at her redheaded twin. “Sometimes I really hate you, y’know?”

 

“But I know that you really love me!” Petunia gave Lily one last glower before heading towards the front door to collect the mail.

 

“HURRY UP!” Calla shouted from the living room

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Petunia grumbled not loud enough for her mother to hear. Upon reaching the front hall, the girl stooped and collected the numerous pieces of mail. Catching a glimpse of one of the addresses on the envelopes, Petunia froze.

 

_ It was for her _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are awesome!


End file.
